


Dancing in the Snow

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Even though it’s snowing outside, Blaise and Luna decided to sneak out of the castle and go skating on the frozen lake, away from the Carrows and the suffocating atmosphere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The pair of them darted into an empty classroom just in time before the Carrows passed the corridors outside, holding onto each other’s hand tightly.

Once inside, Blaise drew his wand out and quickly casted a few healing spells, and the scar from Crucio on Luna’s arm began to fade.

“Things are getting more and more dangerous,” he murmured.

“What’s life without danger?” Luna tilted her head upwards at him, her innocent grey eyes locked on his dark, worrying ones.

“Too hypothetical to be discussed?” He guessed, leaning down to kiss her. “There’s always going to be danger, but this has already exceed the usual limit.”

“Mm,” she agreed, tracing a finger along his jawline. Then she asked, “Do you want to go out of the castle, to the lake?”

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “Sure, though it seems to be snowing heavily the whole day.”

Luna shrugged lightly, “So nobody would think to check outside for the students in this weather.”

That tricked a laugh out of him, “Smart, love.  Since you’re going to the lake, maybe you’d like to skate?”

“Sounds fun,” she beamed at him.

“Alright … let’s go pick up a few gears and coats from my dorm,” he eyed her up and down, then casted some spells to charm her Ravenclaw robes to Slytherin green. “That’ll do … but keep your head down in the hallways just in case.”

 

* * *

 

The air was cold and the wind was strong, but it still felt nice to be out in the open, away from the castle’s suffocating atmosphere where Luna insisted ‘smelt evil everywhere’.

Blaise inhaled deeply, “It’s freezing, but I always love the cold air.”

“Refreshing,” she agreed, stopping and closing her eyes to savor, to feel the moment. He patiently slowed down to wait for her.

“Yeah.”

She opened her eyes again and gave him a warm smile that still could still caught him off guard after all these months. He smiled back, a genuine smile, unlike the fake ones he was so used to putting on in the Slytherin common room.

* * *

So they skated, and danced on the frozen lake.  They started out in slow dances in the middle of the lake, enjoying the scenery as the snowflakes fell, then switched to skating faster and faster around the lake, focusing on just themselves as the outside world blurred behind them.

It felt exhilarating, it felt _alive_. They gradually accelerated up to a more and more uncontrollable speed, but neither of them minded.  It was the kind of danger they loved, the kind of danger that enjoyed - _craved_ , unlike the dangers from the current regime and death eaters.

“Enjoying yourself, love?” Blaise yelled against the blowing wind.

“Yeah, it’s like flying, but even better,” she answered in a tinkling laughter.  It sounded better than any Christmas bells he’d ever heard.

They sped up, just a little faster.

“And without the worry of falling off a broomstick,” he joked.

“Might still fell down though,” she said reasonably, but her leg kicked back with extra force, accelerating even more.

“Well,” he smirked, just a little, “what’s life without a little danger?”

“Unrealistic?” Luna suggested.

And faster.

Blaise laughed, “Have I told you I love you?”

“Not today.”

He grinned, then changed their direction abruptly, cutting short of their circling around the lake and led her towards the middle of the lake, as they began spinning in a high speed.

“Well, I love you, Luna Lovegood,” he said, breathlessly.

She smiled back, “I love you too, Blaise Zabini.”

They spun. The pale white world faded into a blur behind them, and at that moment, it was just the two of them and everything else seemed so far away – Hogwarts’ current state, the Ministry, the death eaters – so far away it seemed like another time and place.

They spun, into a world of just them and the beautiful falling snow.

They spun, and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
